Pirate Seas - Day 8
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of the level before the 1.8 update, see Pirate Seas - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) 3 6 10 ∞ |image = Pirate Seas - Day 8.png |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |EM = Three |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = *Current: A Pirate Seas Piñata *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Pirate Seas |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Pirate Seas - Day 7 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 9}} Difficulty Gargantuar Pirates can be hard to defeat, since they can crush plants, launch Imp Pirate Zombies into the player's defenses, and absorb a high 3600 damage per shot before dying. They can also crush Spikeweeds, which are vital to defeating Barrel Roller Zombies. In addition, the offensive plants given aren't suited to beat Gargantuars. Potato Mine is helpful killing the Gargantuar Pirates, but since Potato Mines cannot be placed on planks, this puts the player at a disadvantage. Kernel-pult can butter the Pirate Gargantuar, giving the player time to defeat it. Snapdragon when fed Plant Food helps defeat these threats because of its high damage and area, which perfectly fits with the plank positions. There are no lawn mowers, so if one zombie makes it past the player's defenses, the player will lose. To top it all off, this level has two flags. Another thing are the constant raiding parties utilized by the Swashbuckler Zombies will also add to the difficulty of the level. Also, the sequencing is also well synchronized that it is hard enough to predict the next sets of Swashbuckler Zombies. However, this should not be too much of a problem, as Snapdragons should deal with Swashbuckler Zombies very easily. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = May carry Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = May carry Plant Food |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 1 1 5 |note7 = May carry Plant Food |zombie8 = 4 |zombie9 = 3 1 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = First wave, may carry Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 5 2 |note10 = May carry Plant Food, Raiding Party! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 4 |zombie12 = 2 3 4 |note12 = May carry Plant Food |zombie13 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 |zombie14 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note14 = May carry Plant Food |zombie15 = 2 4 1 5 3 |note15 = May carry Plant Food, Raiding Party! |ambush15 = |zombie16 = 1 5 2 4 |note16 = May carry Plant Food |zombie17 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 |zombie18 = 2 4 |note18 = Final wave, Raiding Party! |ambush18 = |note1 = May carry Plant Food}} Strategies Strategy 1 *Place Potato Mines on the third column to blow up hurled Imp Pirate Zombies. *Put Wall-nuts on the fifth column. For the upper and lower rows, it will help you block off Seagull Zombies. *Place Kernel-pults on the very backmost columns. It must be adjacent to the Wall-nuts. Place the first Kernel-pult in the lane that the first Conehead Pirate appears. *Place Snapdragons on the fourth column or in the sixth column (first column of the plank). *Spikeweeds must be placed on the fifth column and seventh column because in the fifth column, it will help you lessen the burden to kill Swashbuckler Zombies landing on that lane. *When the first Gargantuar Pirate appears, feed the two Snapdragons you placed on the sixth row Plant Food. Note that this first Gargantuar Pirate always appears in the middle lane. Therefore, feed two to hasten the time to kill it instantly or if you have a third Plant Food, use it on Kernel-pult to prevent the Gargantuars from launching their Imps, and stop other zombies in their places. Otherwise, it will hurl the Imp Pirate Zombie. Stall the Gargantuar with Kernel-pults and have the Spikeweed damage it. If you have no Plant Food, use Potato Mine. *Only feed Kernel-pults with Plant Food if the current situation is rough. *For the final wave, two Gargantuar Pirates appear, they are on the second and fourth lane. Wait until they get closer, then feed the three Snapdragons with Plant Food and both of them will be killed instantly (assuming those mentioned Snapdragons are on the sixth column). Strategy 2 *Plant Spikeweeds on the ninth column on all the planks on the column, because the first zombie that always appears is a Conehead Pirate. *Start planting Kernel-pults on the first column, lanes 2, 3, and 4 when another Conehead Pirate comes. The next wave has another Conehead Pirate and a Seagull Zombie. It can kill the Seagull Zombie quickly, because Seagull Zombies sink or fall deadly when the butter hits it. *Plant another row of Spikeweeds on the eighth column and two or three Wall-nuts on the seventh column when the Buckethead Pirate comes *Plant some Snapdragons on the second column because two Conehead Pirates will come next. You can also plant two Potato Mines to kill them. *Start planting on the first and fifth lane when two Swashbuckler Zombies come with two Conehead Pirates. One of the Conehead Pirates always enter in the first lane, which makes the zombie fall into the water. So, you don't have to worry to kill it. *When the Gargantuar Pirate comes you should have Spikeweeds on most the planks. And try saving Plant Food, too. *By the final wave, you should have at least two Plant Food and put them on two Snapdragons on the third lane. This will make both the two Gargantuar Pirates die soon. Strategy 3 *Plant Kernel-pults in the 1st and 2nd columns. *Plant Snapdragons in the 4th column. *Plant Wall-nuts in the 5th column. *Plant Potato Mines in the 3rd column. *Plant Spikeweeds everywhere else. *When Gargantuar Pirate comes, make sure you have a Potato Mine where the Imp Pirate spawns in the 3rd column. *Use Plant Food on Wall-nuts to counter Gargantuar Pirate. Kernel-pults will stun Gargantuar Pirate. *Use Spikeweeds to counter Barrel Roller Zombie. *Use Plant Food on Kernel-pults only if a large horde comes. *Use Plant Food on Snapdragons to counter Gargantuar Pirate, if needed. Related achievement Gallery Day PS 8 FR.png|First time reward PSDay8Setup.jpg|Setup by IMG 0071.PNG|By PS - Day 8 (PG234) - 2.png|By PS - Day 8 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 Gar2BF10.PNG|By PS8 1.PNG|By PS8 2.PNG|By MyNameIsMyName PS8 3.PNG|By MyNameIsMyName PS8 4.PNG|By MyNameIsMyName PS8 5.PNG|By MyNameIsMyName PS8.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName SOPS8.PNG|By Pirate Seas - day 8 completion.png|The legendary strategy PS-8 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Trivia *There is a skull face in one of the islands of water near the level icon. *Penny references the film Jaws when she says, "We're gonna need a bigger boat." *Finishing this level unlocks the Yarr, Matey achievement if the player is connected to Google Play or Game Center. *By examining between the right side of the Day 8 statue and the cannon to its right, the player can see a shark swimming around, possibly a reference to the Gargantuar's weapon in this world. *Prior to the 3.0.1 update, the shark was not there. *Sometimes if the player kills zombies too quickly, the game glitches, causing it to send in more Gargantuars and eventually ends up with two "final" waves. *Before the 5.2.1 update, there was a Gargantuar statue holding a shark on the level icon. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Pirate Gargantuar Pirate Seas Day 8 (Ep.65)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 8 Walkthrough See also *Yarr, Matey How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 8's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers